


Why Boss?

by Tower of Pimpettes (ashangel94)



Category: Psychoteeth - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/Tower%20of%20Pimpettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had no idea what was going to happen to him when he showed up at Geoff’s house that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated R for death/language/slight torture
> 
> Michael x Geoff
> 
> Psychoteeth

Michael had no idea what was going to happen to him when he showed up at Geoff’s house that night. 

Geoff had told him that they needed to work on some videos that weekend because they were started to get behind for the site. 

*knock knock* “Hey Boss! Open up, I brought the beer!” Michael yelled to Geoff.

“Come on in, the door is open.” Michael heard Geoff call from inside the house.

Michael entered the house and headed towards the kitchen to put the beer into the fridge. The floor boards creaked behind him as he had his head in the fridge and turned to see Geoff standing in the door way with his standard lidded eyes look, he had no way of knowing the insanity that lay behind those eyes. 

“You ready to record until you pass out?” Geoff said jokingly as he motioned for Michael to hand him a beer.

“You know it boss,” replied Michael grabbing to beers and heading towards the xbox. 

They spent probably 6 hours filming before Michael was dead on his feet.

“Why don’t you crash on the couch and we’ll pick this up whenever we wake up tomorrow?” suggested Geoff with a yawn.

“Yeah, that sounds good, night boss.” Michael said already curling up with the blanket Geoff handed him.

Michael was dead to the world. Well, not yet anyway. 

Michael woke up, who knows how long after that with his wrists and ankles hurting. 

“Huh, what’s this?” He said as he opened his eyes and yanked his wrists, seeing them tied to bed posts. 

“Geoff! What the fuck is this!?” He yelled. 

“It’s okay Michael, it’s all alright. You’re safe, nothing is gonna happen to you.” Geoff said softly as he walked into the room, wheeling a cart with a towel covering something behind him. 

“What the fuck do you mean nothing is gonna happen to me? Why the fuck am I fucking tied to this bed?! Fucking let me go!” Michael thrashed and screamed. But Geoff just kept his lazy smile on his face while still talking in that soft voice.

“You started sleep walking, after you fell asleep. I had to tie you down because you were trying to hurt yourself. You really shouldn’t hurt yourself Michael, leave that to me.”

Geoff removed the towel to reveal a wide assortment of knives. 

“Geoff, boss, man, what do you need those for? Why don’t you let me out of these and we go get a beer and pretend this never happened? Okay?” Michael tried to reason with the man after seeing the sizes of some of those knives. He gulped when Geoff picked up the 7 inch blade and licked it. 

“You were such a good employee Michael, I know you can scream so beautifully for our viewers, but can you do the same for me?” Geoff smiled as he brought the knife down slowly over Michael’s stomach.

Michael screamed all right. He screamed until his throat wouldn’t let him scream anymore. But that didn’t stop Geoff. He kept slowly cutting lines into him, and talking softly, complimenting Michael when he would yell a new profanity at him. 

But all fun must come to an end. Michael finally stopped thrashing and Geoff saw his chest stop rising with his breath. 

Geoff was soaked with Michael’s blood. It flowed over his skin better than any tattoo he ever got. But he knew he had to clean up. The fun was over for now. 

Geoff never lost his lazy smile, even when he saw Jack reading Michael’s resignation letter on Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr forever ago. Decided to finally post something to my ao3 account since I've had it forever. Hope you enjoyed. Also wasn't sure how to tag on here so I hope I did that correctly.


End file.
